Primaddona
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Chapter #4. Primaddona by Marina and the Diamonds turned - Lana Keyes fic! She confronts Warren about Vegas and other things happen. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Lana's POV:**

_Primadonna girl, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was the world_  
_I can't help that I need it all_  
_The primaddona life, the rise and fall._

He stormed out with his guitar and car keys. I shoved my face into the pillow, hoping that it would absorb my red face. Maybe it would swallow me up while it was at it and make me disappear. My skin was ice cold, but my face was burning hot.

The jerk had just left. I hated him anyway. Well, that actually wasn't true. I was head over heels. But who wasn't? He was _Darren Cole_. A real rock star and every girl's dream! And he was MINE. _Was._

And it was all my fault. I was such a brat and I've gotten so moody. He was always so sweet about it, so understanding. But it helped nothing that lately, I was just ANGRY at him. That he would rather go on tour than stay with me. That he would rather do anything than spend time with his future wife. It was infuriating. I had kept everything just bottled up inside of me, refusing to tell him, and he'd finally gotten fed up.

I clicked on the TV to take my mind off of things and the first thing I see is the headline, **Darren Cole and the Troublemakers planning on the Europe Tour**. Well that was quick. He had already called his agent and agreed to the tour he was putting off because of me. It hurt that he was so eager to get away from me.

_If only he knew about the baby._

Yes, it was true. I was planning on telling Darren so he would cancel that dang year long tour altogether. The one that I had secretly hated him for. The one that he would have to spend 24/7 with the cute backup dancers with in a tour bus.

But no. That one night changed everything. We both had one sip too much, and now my dreams to go to Hollywood and staying together were shattered. I would have to move to my mom's house again, I thought inwardly. I've spent my whole life working towards something, and I would land right back where I started.

I drove for five long hours down to Santa Martina, the ratty old town I grew up in. I opened the door of my mother at two am and broke the news to her in a rush of gibberish and garble. How I hadn't even graduated college yet and now it was farther off than I had imagined. I didn't stop until she looked like she was about to disown me. It was so much shock, so much disappointment that finally I couldn't take it and brushed past her into my home.

The first thing I saw was a Darren Cole CD. I flung it into the open fire and collapsed on the couch. I needed something to drink.

Standing up and headed for the wine cabinet, my mom rushed in, smacked my hand away, and looked at me with a horrified expression.

"_No_. Absolutely _not_. I won't let you poison this baby. We're raising him-her-together."

"Mom, I - "

"Stop right there. I'm _furious_ with you. You think you can just, just...DO what you want and never think of the consequences. You can't handle responsibility. You can't handle this child."

I couldn't help myself. Somehow sarcasm found its way into my voice. "I'm trying to handle the situation here. I'm _sorry_. _Soooooooooooorry_, mother," I said, "what are you going to do, kick your pregnant wife out? Huh?"

My mother's nostrils flared. "This is for the baby," she said curtly, frowned, and left the room, but not before pouring her entire supply of alcohol down the sink.

I already hated and loved this kid with as much polarity as I loved its father. But I know two things.

He was _NOT_ going to find out about this baby.

And I _WAS_ going to Hollywood, whether they like it or not.

**A/N: sorry you guys for this story's incredible stupidity. I know it's bad, I just felt what happened to Lana was never really touched on.**

**I painted her really quickly and vaguely; how I would imagine her: young, ambitious, and saddled with a child at age 20 which destroyed everything she's worked for. I just wanted to clarify and maybe justify some of her irrational actions.**

**She was a little...callous...I guess for my taste when I reread it but hey, we're all stupid at this age, and double that if you've gone through what she's gone through.**

**So, yes, again I apologize. I'm tired and gahhhh I needed to do something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primadonna Chapter 2**

* * *

_You say that I'm kind of difficult_  
_But it's always someone else's fault_  
_Got you wrapped around my finger babe_  
_You can count on me to misbehave_

Six months.

I, Lana Keyes, have survived six months with a bowling ball growing by the day in my stomach. It was hard, especially because I had to work out my absence from college and drop my talent agent. No cigarettes, nothing to drink, nothing to take my mind off all the stress.

You _bet_ I was milking it. At grocery stores, people carried things out for me (though they and I both know I was perfectly capable). I got out of chores and responsibilities. I became a pity party. I don't even know why I did it. I just felt like the universe owed me something, and getting out of my duties was the one benefit that could be reaped from this mess.

I'll admit, I was taking advantage of those around me, but I needed the attention now that Darren never bothered to contact me. Sounds terrible, huh, but what other talents did I possess? Exactly, because according to the media that was of course tracking every single detail of our breakup, I was some sad "ballooning (they just thought I was only stress eating) angry brat that can't accept things."

It was shocking at how well the media could paint me as a cold bitch. One thing I've learned: they _always_ take the side of the charming heartthrob; like 'OMG. No WAY could DARREN COLE _ever_ be a part of his wife's obvious issues.' Give me a _break_. It's not like I CHOSE this path. This was just the only way I knew how to handle the situation. I'm twenty years old.

It took me a while with my mother beating some sense into me, but I tried to convinced myself I was prepared to have this kid. Hopefully when the baby comes out it'll be the turning point and I'd start to love him or her fully. But right now, I can't help but see it as the result of every bad decision I made. I'm trying to love it with all my heart, but there's no affection staring at my expanding stomach at the moment.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked in the rear view mirror. I was SO sick of my flat poop colored hair and dull eyes. I wanted to get rid of those features because they were the ones Darren used to love. Maybe I should go for a lighter dye job.

I glanced at the clock. I still had a while before my appointment...and there was a great salon up the street...

Ugh. _No_. I was going to haul my ass down to that clinic to get the results. _You're being ridiculous,_ I told myself, trying to snap out of it but failing abysmally. _Really, stupid?_ I scolded, a crease forming on my forehead, _you see him every time you look in a mirror or down at your stomach_. _Just stop already. You're over him. He's off...not even caring about you in Europe._

I needed to get to my appointment. I hadn't even left the driveway though. After a few minutes of hanging my head on the steering wheel, I drove the depressing drive over to the doctor's.

The doctor ran a few tests on me and set up a machine next to my bed. I saw something black and white appear on the monitor.

"Would you like to know the gender this early on?" The woman asked, not taking her eyes off the screen as she clicked furiously.

I gave a few nods, and held my breath without even realizing it. Oh _god_, not a boy. I wouldn't be able to take staring at his face every day and seeing Darren Cole. I had already purged the house of anything relating to him. Everything except that dang catcher's mitt that my mom insists we keep. Whatever. I stuffed it deep in the closet to minimize my chances of finding it ever again.

The doctor had had so many of these tests done, boredom was an overstatement to how she delivered the news with the lowest emotion,

"Congratulations. You'll be having a baby girl."

Oh, THANK YOU. I almost jumped out of my seat and kissed the doctor. A _girl. _

I would raise this girl to be _just_ like me. She would love fashion and have a respect for the arts and be NOTHING like her dad. It would be so painful if she did.

Finally, at least one thing was starting to look like a ray of light. I raced to my car to deliver the news to my mom.

**A/N: I HAD TO, PEOPLE. Seriously we are on an updating roll here yeahhhhhhh**

**So hopefully I explained everything that wasn't touched on in the book...why Sammy found the catcher mitt where she did, and why Lana was so irrationally disappointed that Sammy turned into such a tomboy.**

**This story is so impulsive. I'm seriously just writing whatever comes off the top of my head at like one in the morning. So sorry if it sucks majorly.**

**Next update if I don't get too lazy will either have Lana breaking the news to Darren thirteen years later (as we heard about but didn't get to hear in the Showdown in Sin City) or any other point in Lana's life after this. Any suggestions? They're greatly appreciated; the reviews you guys leave always make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primadonna Chapter 3**

_Beauty queen on a silver screen_  
_Living life like I'm in a dream_  
_I know I've got a big ego_  
_I really don't know why it's such a big deal though_

Time flies and people grow.

Samantha Josephine Keyes eventually matured into the energetic age of four. She was always getting into trouble and plenty of my hair was torn out. I should have sensed this from when she was still in my stomach an leaving marks on my belly from her powerful kicks.

When she was two, she absolutely refused her baby formula that came from the Gerber box and didn't stop sobbing until she got the customized formula that I had to hand-make for her in the middle of the night. I barely got any sleep. My tired eyes could hardly follow her run around the house.

Samantha always toddled in from our yard, hands caked with mud and outstretched, ready to grab and soil some furniture. She was always mischievously smiling and showing two chubby dimpled cheeks.

* * *

My high heels clicked as I walked up the stone steps to Santa Martina Preschool preschool, THREE of my friends from high school caught my eye, ready to sign up their kids too. I use the term 'friend' loosely. Basically, the girls who hate my guts and hit on my boyfriend every chance they got. Jealous bitches.

My eyes narrowed and I ducked down, avoiding them in whatever I could; they would ask questions. They could contact Darren and tell him everything, anytime. So on a whim, I grabbed the kindergarten sheet and hurried off to a secluded area to fill it out. Preschool parents interact more than anyone else, so no thank you. Just like that, four year old Samantha became five year old Samantha.

Her presence was what convinced me to stay around Santa Martina a while longer. I've tried my hardest to be responsible, to prove it to the world that I could give up smoking and drinking, but at times it seems inevitable.

You see, my baby girl was her father precisely. It was the grin. Since the times she wiggled out of all the dresses I struggled to put her in to always running around and laughing.

She brought me cakes of dirt with leaves jammed into them all the time. I know I should have accepted them and oohed and ahhed and congratulated her, but I could never find the heart to do it.

I had moved my mother into the Senior Highrise, some new building complex dedicated to the elderly. I bought an apartment with the money I had saved up for college (I dropped out completely and kept the cash) and moved in with my daughter for a while.

By the time she was ten, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to audition for something. Acting was the only way I could rid myself from my life. I could BE another person and release myself from my skin. My anxiety was getting worse and there was a weight on my chest every second I didn't spend working towards something. It was hopeless. I felt like I was zooming at an alarming rate toward a housewife career for the rest of my life, and there was nothing I could do about it.

All I could do at home was sit on the couch and criticize other actresses. My money supply I had saved up was slowly diminishing. I loved Samantha but is it insanely awful that I wanted to follow my dreams a tiny bit more?

Does that make me a terrible person? Because it sure makes me feel like one, let me tell you. I was never there for her, and she grew closer with her grandmother than with me.

Maybe it was best for her if she went to live with her.

The more the idea stirred in my brain, the better it sounded.

Samantha probably HATES me. I've done nothing but do the minimal job as a mother and neglect her. She has such a strong bond with her grandmother. AND I get to try out for the most amazing opportunities I can be offered. In Hollywood.

It's a win win situation.

* * *

Grams' POV:

My daughter dumped her daughter to go to Hollywood. Like somehow that was more important than raising her child. I couldn't stand it and it absolutely broke my heart.

Sneaking a preteen girl into an elderly apartment isn't easy. Besides the obvious, like getting past the razor sharp hearing aids through paper thin walls, Sammy was missing out on a mother. She was already cheated out of a dad and now her mother's off booking TV appearances in Los Angeles, barely sending a penny home.

I'm not making an income here. Where does she expect me to pull this money to feed her from?

Lana's been through a lot. Anxiety from the media and her situation and depression were explosive when mixed.

Sammy came home from school and went straight to her phone that Lana had the courtesy of recently providing. She was caught up in the kitchen, texting that boy Casey Acosta again. I rolled my eyes. She thinks I have no idea what's going on.

I was shaking my head from the cuteness when the doorbell rang.

A tall figure with dark brown hair and sunglasses stood in the frame. It looked absurd, wearing sunglasses in a poorly lit hallway.

The man leaned in and took off his glasses, and said in a very low voice,

"Is Lana here?"

I wasn't about to give out her residence to the man who broke her heart. After contemplating my answer, I pursed my lips and said in a tight voice.

"Sorry. She's not here. And I'm sure she'd like to stay away from here as long as you're around."

Darren opened his mouth, but I cut in front of him.

"It's not me you need to convince anything of. It's not me that's been hurt by you."

"I swear, I can explain everything. I made a huge mistake, come on, where is she. Please." He tried to look past me into the room.

I stayed silent for a moment, then rolled my eyes as I asked with a level voice, "Because Europe was the _best_ apology to give. Fantastic decision. Tell me, did you have a relaxing vacation?"

My answer took him aback, and he stepped away slightly. I took that opportunity to close the door in his face.

"Grams?"

I whipped around to find Sammy emerging from the kitchen.

"Yes, honey?"

"Who was that?"

I opened my mouth, then shut it. I took a deep breath and bit my lip, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. My brow wrinkled. She'd never meet her father. That tortured me.

"Nothing to worry about, dear. It was no one you'll ever know."

* * *

**A/N: Sorrrrrrry this seems like such a filler chapter. I just felt like I couldn't skip from Lana's pregnancy all the way to telling Darren.**

** I've already begun the next and final chapter, and that's definitely when Lana goes to Vegas. So far, she's made the trip to reveal their daughter to Darren Cole. With Warren, the guy who's proposed to her. AWKward haha. Tell me what you think and what I should maybe add in the next chapter before it's finalized. I don't mind if you're anonymous or not, I love all reviews the same haha**

**-Don'tKillMyVibeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primadonna Chapter 4 **

* * *

_Would you do anything for me_  
_Buy a big diamond ring for me_  
_Would you get down in one knee for me_  
_Pop that dirty question right now baby_

Stepping into the Fairview Mall, I checked my reflection in the glass display windows. I felt genuinely happy for the first time in a while. As I glanced down at my hand, the engagement band smiled back.

Warren Acosta proposed to me on the fifth of May. He paid to have the question displayed on the big screen at the Dodgers stadium.

And because he wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible, I had to shop until the mall kicked me out. But it's not like I'm complaining.

I raced into the first jewelry shop I spotted and began browsing for the perfect necklace I could wear. I snooped around until my eyes landed a PERFECT silver chain with two small diamonds on the end. I immediately fell in love. But then I saw the price.

Oh well, after mulling it over for all of thirty seconds, I decided to splurge. I only get married once, right?

I stopped. No, I had been _about_ to be wed a time before. My eyes lowered as memories of Darren came back. I lowered into a chair to clear my head.

I observed the other customers in the store to get my mind off things. Some high-end business people, a few couples, but the last pair demanded my attention for longer.

It was a mother and daughter, laughing and having a great time together. They both sailed around the racks, trying on expensive jewelry.

I had never been there for Sammy. It was like she'd never had a mother. And due to me, she doesn't know who her father is, and vice versa.

I closed my eyes, a grimace on my face. My lies had built themselves to a point where I couldn't support them anymore. I needed to purge my secrets before I committed to a marriage again.

I knew what I had to do.

I pulled out my iPhone and googled the location of Darren Cole and the Troublemakers' next tour destination.

* * *

Warren walked in on me stuffing a suitcase. He paused at the door.

"What's all this?"

I sat on the case, straining for all my necessities to fit.

"I'm taking a little trip." I avoided his eyes. Suddenly the zipper looked like the most interesting thing in the world. I pretended that I was occupied forcing a curling iron to fit.

He smirked and walked over to me, grabbing my face in his hands so I would be forced to look at him.

"Care to elaborate, hon?"

"It's something I need to do...before we get married. It's been on my conscience for a while." I hesitated. "With...Sammy's dad."

Confusion and a little bit of anger settled on his features,

"What do you have to do with her _DAD_?"

"He doesn't KNOW, Warren. He has NO IDEA that he has a daughter."

Silence. "And you think THIS is the most convenient time to let him know? Who even is he and how far are you going?"

I hesitated. "Las Vegas. It's...Darren Cole."

His eyebrows raised and then furrowed. "Darren Cole...as in _THE TROUBLEMAKER_ Darren Cole?"

I cringed. "Yes."

He went to the closet and dragged out his suitcase. "Then no way in hell are you going alone."

* * *

We arrived in Vegas flying first class out of the LAX. We went up to the front desk of our hotel to check in a few hours after we landed.

"Name?" The receptionist asked. I caught her rapidly minimizing the Facebook tab on her computer. It was impossible for her to look any more bored and annoyed than she did when she realized she actually had to do her job.

Warren spoke up with Acosta and the woman clicked around.

"Could you clarify which Acostas? There are two reservations under that name in the schedule."

My eyes bugged. This couldn't be a coincidence. The name Acosta was as fucking popular as Nickelback. (A/N: I'M SO SORRY ALL NICKELBACK FANS I LITERALLY HAD TO) I dug into Warren as a reflex and looked up at him, just as he realized it too. Candi Acosta was coming.

I hissed to Warren that we had to get out of there as quickly as possible. I didn't know much about his ex-wife, but I did know that she was proud of her nails and wasn't afraid to gouge my eyes out. Warren and I gathered our luggage from the bellboy with some bullshit muttered excuse and turned away from the desk.

We were so fast that we nearly plowed over four tourists. I accidentally knocked over the mom's bag, and rushed to pick it up. She looked distressed and I realized that she was with three kids, probably having a miserable vacation in Vegas where she would have to babysit the entire time while 21+ bars were calling her name. Apologizing and looking at her face, it struck me. Something about her was so familiar.

Warren pulled me away before I could blubber incoherently about seeing her before, but it haunted me for the first half of the cab ride to another hotel across town.

Then it hit me.

It was Yolanda McKenze, the mother of one of Sammy's friends.

* * *

**A/N: Review because I'm crabby and I love you**


End file.
